


Deals

by Jayptodd



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayptodd/pseuds/Jayptodd
Summary: Jason and Tim have a night in together after patrol.It's porn. That's all. Just some dudes having sex.





	Deals

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for any mistakes, I don't have a beta reader and my autocorrect is overactive and ridiculous.

Jason's elbow cracks down into an Arkham escapee’s jaw, knocking him down hard. Jason punches the man again before he can get up and the man falls down unconscious. Jason looks up at Tim, who's pulling zip ties from his utility belt and tying up some of the other men.

“I got 4 of ‘em. What about you, double R?”

“Six. And I finished first and already started tying them up. I won, hands down. I believe that means you have to buy dinner.”

“Hm. Double or nothing?”

Tim snorts and finishes tying up the escapees before he responds. “On what? Next one to stop a mugging?”

Jason looks up at the buildings around them, already planning his next move. “Race you home? If you win, I'll buy dinner for a week. But if I win, I pick movies for the next three movie nights.”

“You drive a hard bargain, Hood.” Tim calls the police and let's them know of the present he and Jason are leaving them in the alleyway. “Deal. The safehouse at 5th and Elm, right?”

“That's the one. Hope you're ready to lose.”

Jason pulls out his grapple gun and shoots it up the building, taking off as fast as he can. Tim follows, only 20 feet behind Jason. He reaches into a utility belt pouch and throws a rope batarang at Jason, yanking hard as it wraps around his ankles. Jason lets out a yell as he comes crashing down onto the rough cement on the rooftop.

“Hey! That's cheating!” Tim says nothing, just laughs as he passes Jason and grapples to another roof. Jason grabs the knife in his boot and cuts the cord around him, jumping back up to his feet. “Fine, I can play dirty, too.”

Jason chases after Tim, running as fast as he can across rooftops. He finally catches up to Tim, running right alongside him. He shoves his body to the side, crashing into Tim and sending him falling. Tim recovers quickly, but Jason's already made it to the roof of his apartment complex. Jason stands there, a little out of breath, as he watches Tim land.

“Told you you'd lose, kid.”

Tim takes a moment to look over his arm to make sure it isn't injured after getting knocked down a few moments earlier. “Yeah, well. I guess I figured you wouldn't be able to get out of that cord. Or maybe I thought you were too bulky to run that fast.” Tim starts walking to the roof entrance, waving Jason along with him.

Jason's got a big goofy smile on his face and it makes Tim giddy. It does every single time. Jesus. Dick was right, he really was head over heels.

Jason goes to the fridge and grabs two water bottles. He tosses one to Tim, who catches it and starts drinking. “So, do you have any genre preferences for our next movie?”

Tim puts the cap back on his water bottle and walks to Jason, backing him up against the kitchen counter. He sets his bottle on the counter behind Jason, pressing his body right up against the other man's.

“How about we make a new deal. We go back to our normal movie picking schedule and spend some nice one on one time tonight?”

Jason raises his eyebrows. “Yeah? I'm good with that.”

Tim's hands go up to Jason's hair as he leans up to kiss him. Jason wraps his arms around Tim's waist, hands slipping down almost far enough to grab Tim's ass.

Tim bites at Jason's lip, just this side of painful, and Jason groans into his mouth. Tim's hands fall from Jason's hair to his chest, scratching his nails down Jason's armor.

Jason pulls his lips away from Tim's long enough to ask, “Wanna take this somewhere more comfortable?”

“Hmmm, yeah. You should probably get this armor off, too.” Tim heads to the bedroom, not waiting for Jason. He starts stripping off his costume as he walks and stumbles a little when he kicks his boots off. Tim throws himself on to the bed, fully naked, and lands on his back with his head near the pillows.

Jason appears in the doorway seconds later, having already undressed in the kitchen. He leans against the doorway. “See something you like?”

“Yes, but I'd rather be doing more than just looking. Y'know, things like touching and licking.” Tim raises his eyebrows, his silent way of getting Jason moving again. Jason pushes off the doorway and climbs onto the bed until he's on his hands and knees hovering over Tim. 

“Yeah? I ain't gonna stop you from doing either of those things, babybird.” Without waiting for a reply, Jason ducks his head down and kisses Tim with full force. Tim pushes back just as much, legs coming up to either sides of Jason's hips.

Jason's hands move down to Tim's hips, grabbing handfuls of flesh as he goes. Tim starts squirming beneath him, cock hardening quickly. Jason presses his body down against Tim, gaining the friction that Tim clearly wants.

Jason starts grinding down against Tim, slow motions to get Tim to full hardness. Tim's legs move up to wrap around Jason's hips completely, trying to pull him closer. Their clocks rub together, getting slick with pre cum.

Tim pulls his mouth away from Jason's, humming and quietly moaning as Jason continues his grinding. “Jay, come on.”

Jason replies by moving his lips to Tim's neck, kissing and sucking before biting down hard. Tim jumps beneath him, squirming and groaning at the pain that's sending blood rushing down to his dick. “Ah, fuck. Do that again.”

“You like that, baby bird?” Jason nuzzles Tim's neck, placing sweet little kisses all around until he bites him again a few inches from the first spot. Tim groans again, hips moving up to grind harder against Jason.

Jason places his hands firmly on Tim's hips, keeping them from moving. He leans back and looks at Tim's neck, red teeth marks practically glowing against Tim's skin.

Suddenly Tim's phone goes off, vibrating and ringing. Jason ignores it and grabs Tim's dick, squeezing as he strokes up and down slowly, relishing in Tim's groans.

“Fuck, wait, Jason what if it's an emergency?”

“Then they'll call someone else.” Jason says simply, reaching his other hand up to Tim's chest and pinching one of his nipples. Tim moans and puts the phone call out of his mind, focusing on Jason's skillful hands that are going to drive him mad one day.

Jason jacks Tim off for another minute, his other hand switching from touching Tim to giving his own dick a stroke or two.

Tim's phone starts ringing again and Tim looks right at it. “Shit, sorry, let me just check it.” The hand on Tim's dicks slows to a stop while Tim reaches over and grabs his phone. He taps the screen and holds his phone up to his ear, closing his eyes to focus on the call and not his erection.

“Hey, Dick. What's going on, you okay?” While Dick speaks, Tim takes a few slow breaths to get his heart rate down. Jason's eyes flick up to Tim while he's talking on the phone. Jason slowly moves down the bed, feigning getting up altogether. When it elicits no reaction from Tim, he gets bolder and repositions himself low on the bed, head near Tim's still hard dick. 

“Yes, Dick. I've been there before, I'm sure I can find my way. No, I won't forget.” Tim is too busy trying to get Dick off the phone to notice what Jason's doing. Tim suddenly feels warm burst of air on his dick, followed shortly by Jason's hand grabbing it and holding it steady. Tim's eyes jolt open and look down at his crotch to see Jason smirking with his mouth just centimeters away from Tim's dick.

Jason holds a finger up to his lips, signaling Tim to keep quiet. Tim has no time to react before Jason licks a stripe up Tim's dick, sucking gently at the head when he reaches the tip. Tim gasps, louder than he would have liked. Jason hears him try to dismiss the sound to Dick and chuckles to himself.

Jason stares up at Tim while he licks Tim's dick, lavishing it with his tongue and getting it wet with spit. He jerks off the base while he sucks the tip and spends extra time giving the slit attention.

Tim's eyes are closed while he tries to concentrate on being quiet, something Jason is making difficult. Jason, not one to turn down an unspoken challenge, takes Tim's dick into his mouth in one movement, Tim's dick hitting the back of his throat.

Tim groans hard, then coughs dramatically to try to cover up the sound. Jason shuts his eyes while he keeps Tim's dick in his throat, swallowing over and over again to massage the head. Tim is breathing hard, trying desperately to get Dick off the phone.

“No, I should go, I've got a cough and need to take care of it. No, I'm fine, I've just gotta go. Yeah, I'll be there. Dick, please, I gotta go.”

Dick keeps Tim on the phone despite these attempts, now worrying that Tim is sick or hurt. Jason pulls Tim's dick out of his mouth and jacks it off hard. He uses his other hand to massage Tim's balls, then goes back to sucking Tim's dick. He bobs up and down quickly, trying to get Tim off before Tim can hang up the phone.

Tim's fed up with trying to get Dick to hang up and offers only a curt, “Dick, I'm hanging up now. Bye.” before hanging up and tossing his phone down somewhere.

“Jesus, Jason, you're an asshole.” Tim looks down at Jason and watches him pull off his dick.

“You loved it.” Jason winks and sucks the tip of Tim's dick back into his mouth, tongue flicking the slit. “Maybe you should teach me to behave.”

“Oh?” Tim raises his eyebrows and waits for Jason to elaborate.

“Fuck my mouth, baby.” Jason grabs Tim's hands and puts them on the back of his head. He gently sucks on Tim's dick, waiting for him to take the lead.

Tim pulls slightly on Jason's hair, earning a small groan. He presses Jason's head down, forcing him to take more of his dick. Tim weaver his fingers through Jason's hair to get a better grip, then starts pulling and pushing to get Jason to move up and down on his dick.

Jason is groaning, the vibrations making Tim breathe hard. Jason puts a hand on Tim's hip, resting it there and stroking his hip bone. His other hand reaches down, pushing past Tim's balls and to his asshole. He lifts Tim's leg up a bit to get better access, then starts rubbing Tim's entrance gently, just making small circles around it. 

“God, yes.” Tim stares down at Jason, admiring his beautiful boyfriend.

Tim is shaking ever so slightly, the sensations starting to overwhelm him. Jason pokes at Tim's entrance for a minute before bringing his finger up to Tims mouth, requesting Tim get it wet. Tim takes his finger in his mouth, making a show of sucking it just like Jason is sucking his dick.

Jason pulls his finger back after a minute, then moves it back down to Tim's hole, circling around one again.

“Please, Jason. Fuck.”

Jason obliges, pushing his finger into Tim's hole, stretching it slightly as he keeps pushing until his finger is in up to the knuckle. He gives Tim a few moments to adjust before he starts moving his finger in and out, fucking his hole gently.

Tim's hands are pushing harder at Jason's head as he's getting closer to cumming. His hips are moving at the same time, fucking into Jason's mouth. Jason moves his finger quicker and harder in and out of Tim's hole, Tim whining and moaning.

“Another- another finger, please, Jason, baby.” Jason can tell Tim's close. When Tim gets far gone, he rambles. Strings of words like “baby, Jason, love, fuck, more, honey, yes, god.” It's the cutest thing.

Jason obliges, slowing his finger that's moving in Tim so he can push a second one in. He rubs at Tim's entrance a moment before gently pushing, twisting and pulling his two fingers to stretch Tim open.

“Fuck, yes, yes, harder.” Tim isn't moving Jason's head as much now, more loosely holding it in place with his dick in Jason's mouth. Jason pushes his two fingers in and out of Tim, picking up speed and scissoring them to make Tim feel fuller. 

“Baby, I'm close. So close.” Tim starts fucking into Jason's mouth harder, setting a rough pace as he nears cumming. There are a few tears in Jason's eyes from Tim's dick hitting the back of his throat, but he manages to keep from coughing.

“Jason, yes, fuck, Jay!” Tim thrusts up into Jason's mouth one final time, hips stuttering as he comes. Jason keeps his fingers moving, fucking Tim through his orgasm. He swallows around Tim's cock, practically milking him for cum. He swallows most of it, only a little spilling out the side of his lips.

Tim loosens his grip on Jason's hair and falls back against the bed, exhausted. Jason gently pulls his fingers from Tim's ass, wiping them on the comforter. He gives Tim's dick a few final sucks, then uses his clean fingers to gather up the cum he couldn't swallow, sucking his fingers and relishing in the taste.

Jason leans back, admiring the sight, and starts jerking himself off. Tim notices and lets Jason keep going for a minute, until Jason's breathing hard and furrowing his brow. Tim moves forward towards him and pushes Jason's hands away from his dick. Jason lifts an eyebrow, waiting for Tim to make his move.

Instead, Tim leans back and reaches a hand into the drawer of Jason's night stand, pulling out a bottle of lube. He hands it to Jason, who immediately takes the hint.

“Shit, yeah?”

“Yeah, Jay, come on.” Tim leans back again, spreading his legs to give Jason easier access to his hole.

Jason pops the bottle of lube open, pouring a bit on his fingers. He goes straight to putting two fingers in Tim, scissoring them just like before. Tim shakes a little bit, sensitive from the orgasm he just had. Jason watches Tim's face as he moves his fingers in and out of Tim.

“Jay?”

Jason slows his fingers down and waits for Tim to speak what's on his mind. “Babe?”

“Hurry up. I have to finish packing for my trip tomorrow.” Tim smirks up at Jason.

“Oh, I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you forget all about your dumb trip.” Jason moves a third finger to Tim's hole, not quite pushing in, but making its presence known.

“Uhn, you suck at comebacks.” Tim bites his lip, eagerly anticipating Jason adding another finger. 

“Yeah, well, my dick’s a little too hard to be making good jokes, I apologize.” Jason starts slowly pushing the third finger into Tim. Once his finger is fully in, he starts moving it gently in and out, until Tim is whining for him to pick up the pace.

Jason moves up the bed so he's hovering over Tim again, still fingering him steadily. Tim's eyes are barely open, cock hardening fast and muscles tensing in time with Jason's fingers.

“Jason, Jay. Fuck me already, please, I need it.” Tim's whines go straight to Jason's dick, and hell, who is he to turn Tim down?

Jason pulls his fingers out of Tim, grabbing the bottle of lube and squirting some in his palm. He rubs it all along his dick, giving himself a few extra strokes. “Ready?” Jason asks.

“Yes, jesus, do it.” 

Jason grips his dick in one hand and lines it up with Tim's entrance, rubbing it around a little before slowly pushing in. He looks up to Tim's face, searching for any sign of discomfort or pain. Tim screws his eyes shut and opens his mouth, a groan escaping his throat.

Jason keeps pushing, leaning more and more over Tim as he goes. Once he's fully inside of Tim, he stops and waits for Tim to adjust.

After a minute, Tim gets impatient. “Jay move, please, come on.”

Jason doesn't need to be told twice, and he slowly pulls his dick almost all the way out before moving back in. He increases his speed and starts fucking into Tim earnestly, moving him slightly up the bed with each hard thrust.

Tim moves his hands above his head to push against the headboard, keeping Jason from jolting him too far up.

Jason keeps fucking, sweat gathering on his forehead and neck as he pounds into Tim, grunting constantly. Tim's eyes are still closed, enjoying the feeling of Jason inside of him.

After a few minutes of pure bliss, Tim opens his eyes and speaks up. “Can we switch around?”

“Huh? Yeah, yeah baby of course.” Jason pulls out of Tim, using the moment to try to catch his breath. Tim moves past Jason and shoves him down to the bed, Jason automatically turning so he lands on his back. Tim climbs over him, straddling Jason.

Jason immediately grabs Tim's hips, grinding him down a bit, just eager for any kind of friction. Tim pushes back against Jason's hands, trying to sit up a little. Jason gives in and let's Tim take control. 

Tim grabs Jason's dick and hovers over it, lining it up with his hole and slowly moving down onto it. Jason sighs and lets his head fall back against the pillows, rubbing Tim's legs in encouragement. Tim keeps moving, pressing down until Jason is fully inside of him, taking a moment to adjust his position.

Jason opens his eye after a moment, taking in the view of Tim sitting on his dick. Jason gives a tiny thrust up and Tim groans, hands coming down to rest on Jason's chest.

Tim starts moving, slow only for a few moments before he starts genuinely riding Jason. Jason's hands move back up to Tim's hips, helping him move up and down, giving him support as he bounces on Jason's cock.

“Fuck baby, so good, love it, fuck.” Jason is rambling praise, so caught up in the pleasure that he'll say anything as long as Tim keeps moving like that.

Tim's brow is furrowed and he's whining with each shove down. He picks up his pace and fucks himself harder on Jason's dick. 

“Fuck, Jay, gonna come again.”

Jason moves his hands, one going behind Tim's neck to pull him down, meeting him almost halfway. His other hand goes to Tim's dick, jerking him off at a near brutal pace. Jason leans further in until his face is right in the crook of Tim's neck and starts biting, digging in with his teeth until Tim is shaking on top of him.

“Ah, fuck, hnng, yes!” Tim is a mess on top of Jason, his moans getting louder and louder. Jason bites him again, right along his jaw, and that sends Tim off. He comes hard, spilling all over Jason's hand and chest. Jason pumps him through it until Tim sags forward, sticking his hands out on either side of Jason's head so he doesn't fall completely.

Jason rubs Tim's back with the hand that isn't covered in cum and starts thrusting up again. Tim is breathing hard above him, trying to move on Jason's dick to help get him off. Jason's already close, and when Tim scratches his chest and catches on a nipple, Jason shutters and comes inside of him. He holds Tim there for a minute while he comes down, Tim peppering little kisses all over his face and neck.

Jason finally pulls out and Tim makes a face. “Hrm. I need to shower.” Despite his statement, Tim doesn't move, just curls up next to Jason.

“I could go down there and clean you up. I have a magic tongue, you've said so yourself.”

“Hmm. Not this time.”

“Fair enough.” Jason kisses Tim on the head, content to stay just like this all night.

They rest for a few minutes before Tim makes to get up. “Nooo, come back.” Jason says.

Tim ignores him and goes to the bathroom, where he spends a few minutes cleaning himself up. He opens the door to the bathroom and Jason is still in the same spot. Tim reaches back and grabs a damp towel, bringing it over to Jason to clean the cum off his chest.

“Thanks.” Jason says. When Tim makes to take the rag back to the bathroom, Jason catches a wrist and pulls Tim in for a gentle kiss. When they pull apart Jason asks, “So what movie are we watching tomorrow?”

“I won't be here tomorrow. Going on a trip, remember?”

“Damn. Was hoping the sex would make you forget and you'd spend the weekend with me. Can I try again?”

Tim leans in close to Jason, lips nearly touching, and whispers, “Jason, honey. If you wanna make me forget something, you're gonna have to fuck me a lot harder than that.” Tim gives him a quick kiss on the lips and heads back to the bathroom to drop off the dirty towel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hardly write anymore so I'm trying to get back in the habit by forcing myself to write something every week. This is my first one in a while so I'm sorry if it was clunky in places.


End file.
